The One Where Cat is Jealous of Lena
by evilregal07
Summary: Cat notices that Kara has gotten close to Lena since she's been gone and calls her without thinking about it. One-shot.


**The One Where Cat is Jealous of Lena**

Cat Grant sat in front of her computer as she had every morning since her departure and opened it up, immediately going to CatCo's website, where she had been keeping up with National City news. Although she was in a hotel room in Paris, she figured she couldn't very well be known as the Queen of all Media and have no idea what was happening in her own city. Not that she'd ever admit it to her former assistant, but she _always_ made sure to read Kara's latest piece. Today she hadn't even had to navigate from the homepage to see Kara's smiling face. The photo wasn't technically even a photo of Kara, but the young woman immediately drew Cat's eye. It was a photo from Lena Luthor's nearly disastrous party. Lena and Winn were the focus of the photo, but there was Kara, standing a few feet behind them and looking positively radiant.

 _What the hell is Kara doing at a Luthor party?_ Cat wondered.

She read the article, in which she learned about the attack on the party, the role that Winn and Lena played in it, and of course, Supergirl was mentioned.

Cat picked up her phone without even thinking about it and hit number 2 on her speed dial list.

"Hello?" Kara's voice greeted her.

"Hello, Kara," Cat snapped.

"Miss Grant?" came the muffled reply. "What can I do for you? How's Paris?"

"Paris is fine. What you can do for me is tell me _why_ it is that I've been gone for a few weeks, and you're suddenly best friends with Lena Luthor?"

"What?" Kara laughed, the sound was no longer muffled and Cat took just a second too long to enjoy the light, sweet, and melodic sound. "I wouldn't say we are best friends," she clarified.

"Oh, really? You've interviewed her twice in those two weeks and I open today to see you in a photo from her party. I'd say that makes you two pretty close."

"You've been reading my articles?" she sounded happily surprised.

"Of course I have, Kara. Pay attention, please. Now tell me what you're doing hanging around with Lena Luthor." In her jealousy, she had completely forgotten that she hadn't wanted Kara to know she had read all her articles.

The young woman on the other end apparently picked up on Cat's feeling because the next thing she heard was, "Miss Grant, are you – are you jealous?"

Cat scoffed. "Pfft. Jealous? Of Lena Luthor? Please tell me you're joking, Kara. Of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be? I'm just wondering, do you make it a habit of befriending powerful women? And then when one of them must dive, you just move on to the next one, without even checking on the first?" She'd said too much and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Now that she had the other woman on the phone, she just wanted to hear her voice.

" _Oh,"_ Kara breathed. "Is that what this is about? That I haven't called? I didn't know I could. Miss Grant, if I had thought for even a second that you wanted me to keep in touch, I would have. I'm so sorry."

That was enough for her. She'd gotten soft when it came to her former assistant. She couldn't quite pinpoint when the shift in their relationship happened, but she cared for the girl, and so a simple apology was enough. "Call me Cat, please. You're not my assistant anymore. The formality is unnecessary."

Kara seemed to understand that this meant she was forgiven. She sounded much happier when she spoke again. "Alright, Cat. So how are you, really? How's Carter? I miss you guys." Should she have said that? Probably not.

Cat was beyond the point of caring about consequences. Damn them. Now that they were talking and she was so far away it wasn't quite as scary to just say what she meant. "We are fine. Bored mostly, if I'm being honest. We miss you too. Carter has asked if I've heard from you every single day. You're special to us." She wanted to tell Kara that she's like family, but that wouldn't quite be right, would it? She'd always kept family at a distance, not counting Carter of course. She held back from them, both physically and emotionally, from her mother, from Adam. But not Kara, not anymore. She'd somehow let her slip past all the defenses that she normally had.

"Aww. You're both special to me too. I wish you'd come back to National City. I'd love to see you." She sounded so sweet and pure and Cat nearly melted.

Cat made a decision that she may later regret, but she didn't care at that moment. She knew there was a reason that she was supposed to keep pretending that she didn't really know Supergirl's identity, but she couldn't quite remember what it was, so she didn't stop herself from saying, "Then come see us, little plane." Cat heard a rush of wind, as she assumed Kara took to the sky. "If you're as fast as I suspect you are, you'll be here before breakfast."

Her voice was slightly muffled by it again as she asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since the moment I saw a shape-shifting green Martian," Cat replied. "Honestly, did you think I wouldn't realize what you'd done? Then there was Myriad and your mother and sister were there. And when Supergirl came to say good-bye to me, your Sunny Danvers smile was all the confirmation in the world that I needed. Glasses, or no glasses. I'd know that smile anywhere, Kara." Kara laughed again. "I dropped hints that I knew, but I was kind of hoping that you would tell me on your own."

She sighed, "I wanted to. I really did. Alex and J'onn thought that too many people already knew. I should have known. You're entirely too good at your job."

"It's a gift," Cat smiled and pressed end on her phone as Supergirl landed on her balcony and wrapped her in a tight hug. They stood there for a moment, both of them trying to express through that hug that everything was fine between them now.

"The bathroom is through there," Cat gestured to her left as they entered the penthouse. Kara gave her a questioning look. "You'll want to change, right? Carter -"

"He can't know. Right," Kara grinned. "Of course."

Kara returned a moment later, just as Carter was emerging for the day. The boy clearly had just woken up. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were still slightly drooping, but it didn't take long for him to fully wake. He made eye contact with Kara, and then did a double-take. "Kara!" he exclaimed, running into the girl's arms. "When did you get here? Mom, why didn't you tell me Kara was coming?"

"Oh, I thought you could use a surprise," Cat easily covered. "Kara flew in early this morning. I didn't want to wake you."

He squeezed Kara tighter. "I've missed you," he told her.

"I've missed you too! Are you taller? Goodness, you've only been gone a few weeks."

He beamed at her. Cat watched, trying not to disturb the beautiful moment that was happening between them. She was always mesmerized by how much Carter loved Kara. It was a rare thing, because he, like his mother, didn't let people in easily.

Kara hugged the boy once more before releasing him. "You hungry?" she asked him. "I'm starving."

Cat smiled that knowing smile that she had. She figured the flight must have been draining although Kara didn't show it. "Breakfast is in the kitchen," she informed them. "Carter, would you set the table, please?"

"Sure, Mom." He walked into the kitchen ahead of them and did as he was asked.

Cat turned to Kara, "Thank you for coming here. It means a lot to him… it means a lot to me," she admitted.

Kara grinned at her. "Do you still think Lena Luthor is my best friend?" she teased.

The older woman scoffed. "Pfft. I'm not worried about Lena, especially now that I know that I simply need to tell you that you're welcome here to get to you to visit. For future reference, you're _always_ welcome wherever we are, Kara." She didn't think about it when she took the young woman by the hand and led her into the kitchen, but it must have meant something to Kara. Just before they entered Carter's line of vision, she pulled Cat back by their linked hands and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry!" Kara immediately panicked.

Cat gave her a blinding smile, "Don't be. I'd have done that months ago if I thought that you wanted me to." With that she brought her lips back to Kara's and she thought that maybe, just maybe, this could be the dive that she'd needed to make.

End.

 **AN: I pulled this from Wikia because I wasn't sure how long it would take Kara to get to Paris, "** **Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and light-speeds in space. She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes." I just didn't want anyone to think that I was being un-realistic by having her arrive so quickly. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
